Reborn in the Rain
by Ducky Devilry
Summary: No matter how much I loved him, He just couldn't love me. Fem!27!Twin R27


**This story was written while listening to Deliver Us from the movie The Prince of Egypt**

* * *

They say 'when it rains, it pours!' I can't help but think that the statement has some truth to it. After all, it was the rain that brought Marion, Mani and I together and it was in the rain that we tore apart. _'God, I hate the rain!'_ It was in the rain that she died. The woman he loved,...love _s_. The woman I'll never be!

 _'God, why does it hurt so much!'_ It was raining the day I was born. The day I was seperated from my brother, my twin. It was raining the day I made my first kill. It was raining the day I signed that damned marriage certificate! It was raining the day we got into that fight, the day I let him take my virginity.

Even though I knew he could...would never love me. It was raining when I found out I was pregnant. It was raining when I decided I couldn't tell him, when I decided to run. Ha, it was even raining when I gave birth to my little Sun Swan! It seems that all of the biggest moments in my life were under the cover of the rain.

You know, I used to love the rain. As a little girl I used to run out into the middle of great storms just to dance and play in the rain. My father used to call me his little Rain Dancer. I was 8 when I met the twins, Marionette Rosalyn and Manikin Rosco Masters. On a vacation in the mountains, I woke in the middle of the night to a storm.

I, _of course_ , had to jump out of bed to go dancing in the rain. I had to find my favorite dancing spot first, though, a bridge above a river, about a mile downstream from a dam and about 1/4ths a mile up stream from a magnificent waterfall. Once I got to my spot, I put my headphones in and turned it up all the way. As I started to dance, I closed my eyes and blocked everything out except for the music and the feel of the rain on my skin, because of this I did not hear or see the thunderous roar of rushing water coming toward me. The dam had broke and I was swept away with the monstrous current.

I woke up miles away from the mountain to someone pinching my cheeks. Coughing up a bit of water and gasping for breath, I opened my eyes to see a beautiful young woman with rustic tan skin, blood red hair and what I thought were the most mesmerising brown eyes I had ever seen! Her eyes nearly matched her skin! She was so pretty! She had freckles running across each cheek but funnily enough, not across her nose.

She looked worried about something. I sat up and looked around, not far from us was another teen, a boy this time, they must have been siblings. He looked much like the girl in front of me but with darker eyes, no freckles and dual scars running down his right eye, from his forehead to his cheek. He had a very sour look on his face.

They introduced themselves as Marion and Mani Masters, Russian Spymasters and Assassins. I told them my name was Tsubara Sawada. Marion took a liking to me, while Mani just barely tolerated me for the sake of his sister. They took me in and christened me anew with the name Rosalie Dalanne Masters.

Mari took to calling me Rosie, while Mani called me Dollface. After nearly 6 years under their tutelage I became a master assassin/spy and hitman. In the mafia world I was known as The Black Rose. When I was 14, my father (the CEDEF of the Vongola) found me. There was a big fight!

Apparently my father and The Vongola thought Mari and Mani kidnapped me! Mari ended up getting shot through the eye into her brain. She ended up dying on that rainy street in Portugal. While I was dragged away Mani was screaming in anguish over his sister's body. He turned to me and yelled at me, telling me it was all my fault.

Manikin Masters vowed that night to make me pay by destroying everything I love and hold dear. Starting with the person who practically raised me since papa was too busy for me, Nonna Luce. I was taken back to The CEDEF and filled in on what was happening to my brother, Tsunayoshi. Apparently he was training to become The Vongola Decimo. I hid my gender while with The CEDEF, becoming Tsunayasu.

Five years later, at 19, my brother demanded I reveal my gender and forced me into a arranged marriage to strengthen the bond between The Vongola and The Giglio Nero Famiglia. I was to marry the greatest hitman in the world and Don Yuni's Sun Guardian Reborn Chaos! It was only supposed to be a paper marriage. We were to stay together so I could act as bait to lewer out The Puppeteer, the man who killed Nonna Luce, Manikin Rosco Masters! Not that anyone else knows that though.

After Reborn kills The Puppeteer, The man who killed Reborn's first Sky, his love, his Luce. We were to divorce and go our separate ways. Easy, right? At least that's how it was supposed to go.

After 6 months together. Living together, eating together, going on missions together, I messed up and got shot in the arm. It wasn't too bad but Reborn made a big deal about it when we got home, yelling at me for being foolish and getting in the way. I, of course screamed back! After about 20 minutes of screaming back and forth, he got quiet while I still ranted on, suddenly he stepped forward and silenced me with a rough kiss.

One thing lead to another and we went a few rounds (on the kitchen table, on the stairs, in the hallway and against the bedroom door before we finally made it to the actual bedroom) When we woke up we went back to the way things were before. We didn't talk about, we didn't act weird around each other, it was as if nothing had happened at all. But it did happen and two weeks and 3 days after it happened I found out I was pregnant. 3 weeks after that Reborn killed Mani/The Puppeteer. And before Reborn could conjure up the divorce papers, I disappeared.

Not wanting my baby to be born out of wedlock but not wanting Reborn to know, I disappeared. After I gave birth I spent 5 months caring for my baby and getting back into shape. So, no one would notice. I then traveled to Winchester England to the Orphanage for the Gifted and called in an old favor from an old friend.

Watari was almost too glad to take in my child. He didn't ask too many questions but he did ask who the father was and what the baby's name was and I replied "My baby's name is a tribute to her father. It show how much I truly did love him, even if he couldn't love me." Watari looked at the baby and laughed "There is no doubt who's child this is! Look at those sideburns!" Watari grew somber "What is this child's name?"

"Her name is Anastasia Fenix Sinclair. Anastasia meaning Resurrection, Reincarnation, to be Reborn. Fenix from Phoenix, a mythical swan-like bird of fire who dies in a show of flame and combustion only to be born again from the ashes of it's predecessor, A bird Reborn in the Sun." I choked out after some silence.

"You must have really loved him"

"I did with all my being. He just couldn't love me back." I muttered looking down at my hands folded in my lap. I looked up from my hands after a few moments "You'll look after her won't you?"

Watari sighed "I will. I swear it!"

I smiled and whispered a hushed Thank you. "Can I take her up to the nursery to say goodbye before I leave?"

"Of course." He smiled.

I get up and take my little Sun Swan into my arms, she's swaddled in a crimson and purple phoenix blanket embroidered with A.F. Sinclair, I carefully walk up the stairs to the nursery, humming as I go. I lay my daughter down in the cradle in the corner of the room. I gaze at her.

I tilt my head to the side as I look upon my baby and I whisper to her "Mama loves you, my darling Sun Swan. and If He knew of you, I'm sure Papa would love you just as much if not more then I do! Never forget this my Little Sun Prancer, I love you with all my heart!"

I take the locket I had made for her from around my neck and place it under her pillow. It's 14k gold. On the front it says A.F.S and on the back it said Reborn Rose. I look at my darling daughter again. She is looking up at me this time, silently watching me.

Her hair is just like her father's, black as night and standing on point. She has his sideburns as well but she has my amber colored eyes. She is beautiful! I place a chaste kiss on her forehead and creep out of her sight, down the stairs and out of the building. I know Watari will teach her all she needs to know, she is in good hands.

It is still raining when I get to London. I'm walking between street lights when I am attacked! I throw my attacker off of me and into the light. I gasp _'That's impossible! but it is her! She's skinnier and she has an eyepatch now but it's still her!'_

"Mari? How? How are you ali-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because my best friend, practically my sister puts a bullet in my chest. Just a few inches away from my heart.

The rain continues to pour down as I lay there dying. As my heart stutters in last beats I whisper into the chilled night air "I-I Lo-ve you, Re-Rena-to"

As the rain washed away my sins and my blood, my heart stutter to a stop and I died with a small smile on my face.

Goodbye Renato Sinclair, I love you...

Huh, I don't think I hate the rain so much anymore.

* * *

 **The End**

 **A.N.**

 _ **This was inspired by the story Stars In Her Eyes by zokaizane**_

 _ **I only got to chapter 3 before I started writing this! Just saying that I don't know all the details to that story yet!**_

 _ **The pictures of Marionette Rosalyn Masters, Manikin Rosco Masters, The Phoenix Blanket and the Locket engravings are on my DeviantArt account Ap3x-Phantom under **A. Locket & Blanket **and** Master Twins_

 _ **If any of you guys need an idea for a story I've got a ton on my profile, if you want to check those out. I'm not gonna write any of them. So, if you want to take up a challenge, message me!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Mo-Freakin**_

 _ **MoMo**_

 _ **Kin**_

 _ **Ciao!~**_


End file.
